Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... Statistiche Più o meno... puoi vedere il "WAM score" che è una sorta di indicatore dell'attività della wiki (quella pagina indica 5000 wiki a livello globale, noi siamo tipo 347°) oppure puoi visitare Speciale:WikiStats, se vai in attività per lingua puoi vedere l'attività delle wiki in una certa lingua. Citazioni Sì, premetto che quando avevo creato il portale, mi ero segnato tutte le citazioni interessanti fino alla fine della saga di Punk Hazard, inoltre devo ancora (sigh) finire di aggiungere quelle che mi ero segnato. Ti spiego come funziona: * Crei la pagina delle citazioni di un personaggio, chiamata Citazioni:Nome personaggio. Questa pagina sarà fatta in questo modo: Navigazione Categoria:Liste di citazioni * Crei la sottopagina /immagine (penso che sia case-sensitive, per cui la "i" va minuscola), in questo modo: Smoker primo piano.png Categoria:Sottopagine :In pratica serve per indicare il nome del file immagine del primo piano. Tra i noinclude metti anche il file stesso (questo non serve a niente, ma lo faccio in modo tale che la pagina risulti tra quelle che usano il file, così se si dovesse cancellare l'immagine si possa correggere) e la categoria. Non mi ricordo se serva, ma credo che il noinclude vada messo subito alla fine del nome senza spazi o a capi prima, per evitare errori. * Per aggiungere le citazioni, per ognuna di essi fai una sottopagina del tipo /1, /2, /3... in realtà possono avere qualunque nome, ma mi sembrava più semplice così. Ecco un esempio: Categoria:Citazioni di Smoker Categoria:Citazioni su Monkey D. Rufy Categoria:Citazioni generiche Categoria:Citazioni in evidenza :Usa per mettere la citazione e compilalo come fatto nelle altre citazioni. Ricordati di mettere la fonte, perché è molto comodo per controllare le "traduzioni alternative". C'è scritto tutto nella documentazione, cmq testo è il testo della citazione; nota è la nota che appare in basso a destra; vedi è il nome della pagina stessa della citazione (serve per mettere un link così da facilizzare la modifica della citazione); altro è il nome della pagina principale delle citazioni (la lista). * Le categorie funzionano così: in tanto, devi assicurarti che esista la categoria Citazioni di nome personaggio, con nome personaggio lo stesso nome usato per la pagina delle citazioni, che sarà sottocategoria di Categoria:Citazioni per autore. Alla citazione quindi aggiungerai, sempre tra i tag noinclude, questa categoria (in pratica tutte le citazioni con questa categoria saranno visualizzate nella pagina del personaggio); poi se la citazione sta parlando di un altro personaggio in particolare o è direttamente rivolta a lui, aggiungerai la categoria Citazioni su nome del personaggio (stessa storia di prima, questo tipo di categoria sono sottocategoria di Categoria:Citazioni per argomento - tutte le citazioni con questa categoria appariranno sulla pagina del personaggio); poi metti il tipo di citazione, se generica o umoristica; infine se aggiungi Categoria:Citazioni in evidenza, la citazione verrà messa in evidenza nella pagina del personaggio e potrà anche essere visualizzata casualmente nel portale delle citazioni o nella pagina principale della wiki. Per i dialoghi devi aggiungere anche la categoria Categoria:Citazioni di dialoghi. Re dei pirati Ho annullato le tue modifiche perché prima vorrei decidere che fare, poi aggiornerò i template. * Per la categoria ho visto che hai fatto "Episodi bonus", per me va bene. Al massimo se non ti piace il nome potremmo usare "Cortometraggi" (onestamente non so cosa qualifichi un "cortometraggio" ad eccezione del fatto che sia corto!) * Non ho capito perché vuoi assimilare questi episodi ai film... non c'entrano nulla gli uni con gli altri. Forse è perché i primi erano trasmessi assieme ai film, ma ti ricordo che quelli sui teatrini di cappello di paglia sono stati trasmessi con gli episodi normali. * Onestamente non lo so. Penso lo sia per i corti trasmessi con gli episodi, ma non so per i film perché non ho capito le modalità con cui siano stati trasmessi. Mi spiego, quei corti non fanno parte del film, credo siano letteralmente episodi bonus trasmessi in aggiunta al film. Poi forse quelli trasmessi con i film non sono stati proiettati al cinema, ma rilasciati con il DVD? Non mi ricordo... * Normalmente sarei d'accordo a rinominarli come il titolo generico, ma penso che per questi dovremmo lasciare il nome tradotto. Il motivo sono i teatrini di cappello di paglia: eventualmente creeremo anche le pagine su di essi, per cui nella stessa pagina avremo sia la sezione per il manga che quella per l'anime. In pratica, sarebbero qualcosa come le miniavventure... * Come ho detto prima, non vedo il motivo di mescolare questi episodi con i film, per cui lascerei il loro schema colore. * Ripensandoci, va bene fare la categoria cortometraggi e chiamarli così nell'introduzione, però in effetti non cambierei TUTTO il resto (template, schemi...). Primo perché tanto non è "visibile", poi perché anche "episodi bonus" è legittimo come nome in quanto sono letteralmente bouns, ovvero episodi trasmessi in aggiunta ad altro. Un cortometraggio mi da l'idea cmq di qualcosa di "autonomo". Questo solo per dire che anche episodi bonus non va così male. * Usa quello degli episodi, semplicemente lascia in bianco le informazioni mancanti. Anche per molti personaggi mancano un sacco di campi, ma usiamo lo stesso il profilo personaggio! * Direi alloro di non mettere i registi per quelli dei film (a meno che non si trova un conferma da qualche parte), ma solo per quelli degli episodi normali. * Non li hai mai letti? en:One Piece Omake Solo alcuni sono stati animati. Invece gli episodi bonus come quello del calcio sono originali. Canzoni Per l'immagine si dovrebbe rifare da capo, se si vuole togliere la parte dei corti. Per il riassunto, possiamo semplicemente scrivere "alla fine dell'episodio è stato trasmesso il corto "xxxxx" (con link)", poi il riassunto del corto si farà in quella pagina. Una cosa simile dovrebbe essere fatta anche per i film, secondo me, anche solo scrivendolo nelle curiosità. Per il nome della pagina, onestamente per i "bonus" lascierei i nomi originali per due ragioni: * Non la vedo proprio come una serie di episodi... * Tra questi episodi ci sono i teatrini, ma le pagine dei teatrini avranno le pagine con i propri nomi. Quindi non ci sarà "l'episodio bonus 4" ma il teatrino "chopperman". Quindi mi sembrebbe anomalo avere delle pagine con un titolo normale e alcune con un titolo "seriale". Se pensi possa entrare in qualche tipo di "contraddizione", potremmo eliminare i numeri "ordinali" nella pagina Episodi e film, in pratica gli episodi bonus avrebbero solo il nome "bonus" senza nessun numero. Ho fatto questa modifica. (In realtà poi il numero è nascosto cosicché i link continuino a funzionare). Fino ad ora, gli episodi "bonus" sono stati tutti dei veri e propri corti animati di cui la maggior parte sono orginali, non esiste una versione manga. Tra questi bonus, ci sono anche quelli dei teatrini che sono delle ministorie a pannelli che di solito venivano messe nei databook (e non tutti i teatrini sono stati animati, infatti se non ricordo male ce ne sono tipo 13). Non ho capito cosa intendi con "ma metterei lo stesso il titolo generico "bonus X" (quindi senza la parola episodio)", Metteresti dove? Gruppi subordinati e alleati Ho create una sezione a parte in chiamata "Gruppi subordinati e alleati". L'idea è quella di buttare lì dentro tutto ciò che riguarda alleanze e cose varie di un gruppo, in questo modo: * Si tengono separati gli articoli sulla ciurma principale da quelli di alleati/subordinati. * Per il momento c'è solo la lista dei gruppi, ma mettiamo il caso volessi aggiungere anche i singoli membri o articoli correlati (tipo navi, armi, frutti...) lì metteremmo lì in modo da non creare confusione. * Va da se che userei questa organizzazione anche per le altre ciurme con alleati/sottoposti (barbabianca, big mom...) Per gli articoli su più voci, secondo me hai frainteso lo scopo della categoria che è semplicemente quello di tenere traccia di tutti gli articoli di quel genere, non è una categoria "di manutenzione" che implica che bisogna dividere quegli articoli, anche perché se sono "uniti" è perché abbiamo scelto noi di farlo. Per questo motivo trovo irrilevante il fatto che siano distinguibili o meno. Se continui a pensare che non vada bene, allora rimuovi pure la categoria a sto punto... non so che dirti. Riguardo agli articoli su più voci ho cambiato idea: la distinguibilità è totalmente irrilevante. Si tratta di una categoria "informativa" non di "manutenzione" (cioè che presuppone che dobbiamo farci qualcosa) che ho creato perchè voglio avere la lista di tutti gli articoli su più voci. Se un articolo parla di due persone, parla di due soggetti diversi, il fatto che non possiamo distinguerli non cambia il fatto che non abbia un soggetto singolo, questa è la caratteristica importante di cui si deve tenere traccia. Le isole sono articoli su più voci perché in realtà sono la fusione tra l'articolo sull'isola e il regno o luoghi particolare dell'isola che non hanno una articolo dedicato e vengono trattati lì. Sono un po' contrario alla divisione dei personaggi; sono sempre stati considerati nel manga come "coppie". Inoltre bisognerebbe modificare i link nelle pagine di altri personaggi e negli episodi/capitoli, e per di più creare immagini (perchè sulla wiki inglese non ci sono immagini singole per esempio solo di Mozu o solo di Stevie) da mettere nei profili. Ne vale veramente la pena? Se tu e Leviathan siete veramente d'accordo su questa decisione io lo faccio, ma personalmente non mi convince.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 18:25, set 20, 2015 (UTC) Per la grande flotta di cappello di paglia, possiamo sia separarla che metterla nella pagina della ciurma, ma visto che probabilmente diventerà abbastanza consistente, credo che sia meglio separarla già come hanno fatto sulla wiki inglese. La pagina di columbus, per quanto sia una bozza di cui non sappiamo nulla, va ovviamente creata (non che sia urgente o importante però). Per gli articoli su più personaggi, indicativamente sono incline anche io a preferirli separati, ma se la storia coincide mi sta anche bene per semplicità tenerli uniti. Posso dire però quando secondo me vanno sicuramente divisi: nel caso abbiano una categorizzazione diversa (es: uno è un uomo l'altro è una donna) o se abbiano delle storie notevolmente diverse. Per me va benissimo se anche voi altri volete modificare la pagina, ne uscirebbe un risultato migliore. Ti ringrazio inoltre per avermelo chiesto: qualche altro utente avrebbe potuto semplicemente modificare senza farsi troppi problemi ed essere un po' "invadente". Riguardo gli articoli su più voci: ho controllato la categoria e sono d'accordo allo sdoppiamento solo di Sodoma e Gomorra, gli altri per me stanno bene come stanno, sono coppie di personaggi che appaiono SEMPRE insieme. Per fare un esempio recente, Abdullah e Jeet hanno fatto tutto in coppia a Dressrosa, e non vedo niente di male a lasciarli uniti, anzi, ricalcherebbe il fatto che agiscono in coppia e sono molto affiatati. Così è come la penso, ma non spero di convincerti con questo e accetterò comunque il tuo pensiero, come io spero tu accetti il mio.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 20:06, set 22, 2015 (UTC) Tonta Corps Dovremmo creare anche la pagina dei Tonta Corps, che in italiano sarebbe "Esercito di Tontatta", giusto? Il motivo per cui vorrei crearla, è che così possiamo anche creare la categoria e aggiungere i vari link nelle pagine della flotta che al momento puntanto (impropriamente) al regno di tontatta. Riguardo alla template, secondo me nella galleria della flotta dobbiamo elencare tutti i membri e non solo i gruppi. Questo perché quella è la pagina dedicata, per cui ci possiamo permettere di essere specifici. Un caso analogo è l'alleanza bagy albida, ad esempio. Mentre invece per la galleria dei pirati di rufy, metterei sempre la flotta (ma solo i gruppi) perché fa parte degli alleati/subordinati e quindi ci metterei anche gli alleati cioè i pirati Heart. Lo abbiamo fatto ad esempio per i pirati di don quijote. Infatti io metterei anche gli altri nani che sono nella squadra di leo. Il punto è che non c'è un reale motivo per voler evitare una "galleria grossa"... è fatta apposta per quello. Se pensi alle gallerie dei frutti del diavolo o degli alleati di barbabianca anche quelle sono molto grandi. Forse ti da una brutta impressione, perché c'è solo quella nella pagina, mancano anche gli altri paragrafi. Fino adesso, mi sembra che abbiamo messo gli affiliati nei template delle ciurme, per cui allora anche la flotta (semplificata) e i pirati heart vanno nella galleria della ciurma. Ma sono anche d'accordo, ma per noi è irrilevante! La quinta divisione sono i tontatta corps guidati da leo, perché dovrebbero essere l'unico gruppo che non ha una pagina? E categorizzare il regno è improprio perché include persone che non fanno parte della flotta. Come hai detto te, anche se fosse il regno ad andarci di mezzo (cose però discutibile perché il regno è uscito allo scoperto a Dressrosa e se qualcuno gli dice qualcosa possono semplicemente dire che si tratta di un gruppo criminale) al massimo sarebbe considerato un alleato o complice, non un diretto subordinato. Qui non si tratta di chi è in guerra, ma di chi fa parte di cosa. Se i bersaglieri italiani si fossero uniti alla flotta, sono sempre e solo i bersagliere che fanno parte della flotta e che combattono con essa, anche se l'italia ne condivide la responsabilità. Che poi cosa c'entra poi tutto questo discorso scusa? Se ci fosse l'italia con i bersaglieri al posto dei tontatta creeremmo sempre la pagina dell'italia e la pagina dei bersaglieri! Perchè deve essere un caso speciale? Categorie Per lo schema di A.O, dobbiamo proprio? So che lo facciamo, ma non è che non abbia uno schema, semplicemente stiamo usando lo schema di un altro gruppo. Per i tontatta continuo a pensare che sia sbagliato: * Secondo me il fatto che li identifichiamo con un nome generico è parte della ragione per cui non ti convince creare la pagina. Se si fossero chiamati "Tontatta Delta Force" suppongo non ci sarebbero stati tanti problemi. Vedremo magari che farà la star comics. * Il fatto che "non abbiamo mai creato le pagine degli eserciti" non è una regola che ci siamo mai posti, semplicemente non ce ne è stata mai la necessità. Immagina se in un regno l'esercito (ben identificato) si ribellasse e facesse un colpo di stato o cmq si distinguesse in qualche maniera dal suo regno, non sarebbe una ragione per crearne la pagina? Quando l'esercito dei tontatta verrà chiamato nella flotta, quello che farà non potrà più essere assimilato al regno. * "Ma l'esercito esegue la volontà del regno". Sì, ok, però sono due entità diverse. La stessa cosa si può dire delle cipher pol, ma mica le abbiamo assimilate al governo mondiale. Diamine, i cinque astri di saggezza sono praticamente il governo mondiale, eppure hanno la loro pagina. * Per lo meno per consistenza, la divisione di leo dovrebbe avere una sua pagina per non essere l'unica divisione "strana". Piuttosto, mi andrebbe anche bene chiamarla solo "quinta divisione". Categorizzare l'intero regno come membro della flotta è sbagliato, perché per quanto il regno appoggi la ciurma non è un membro di essa. Bibi la consideriamo di fatto un membro esterno, ammettiamo che diventi la regina, anche in quel caso mica significa che tutto il regno sia un membro della ciurma, per quanto il suo regnante, e in pratica tutti gli altri, la appoggi. Pagina utente So che ci sono altre categorie, ho messo solo le più usate. Per i "puntano qui" si, hai ragione, basta andare sulla freccetta a fianco, ho sbagliato a scrivere. Visto che ci sono ho rifatto completamente la pagina di Toto. So che la revisionerai in futuro e verrà giustamente modificata ma penso sia una buona base, o comunque molto meglio rispetto a com'era prima;)--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:10, dic 9, 2015 (UTC) Ma guarda che forse non ci stiamo capendo su una cosa: "meglio usare le immagini senza logo" - ovviamente sono d'accordo. "Meglio usare le png", "meglio usare questa versione invece che quella". Che significa quindi? Significa che allora si cerca una versione migliore e si carica! Quindi che se abbiamo c'è disponibile una versione senza logo, allora la preferiamo. Non che si cancella la vecchia versione. Per le JPG è inevitabile fare quello perché non puoi caricare una png sopra il vecchio file, tutto lì. La qualità della wiki è data solo dalla versione pubblicata di pagine e file, non dalla cronologia. Ma che pensi che quando viene rilasciata una nuova versione di un programma, i programmatori distruggano ogni copia delle vecchie versioni? Anzi, di solito sono anche pubblicamente scaricabili in qualche database delle vecchie versioni. Per gli episodi "bonus" forse magari è il caso di chiamarli con il loro titolo. Ti spiego, i bonus dei teatrini di cappello di paglia sono per l'appunto gli adattamente dei tetrini del manga. Siccome questi teatrini sono originariamente del manga e non tutti sono stati adattati nell'anime, chiamare alcuni di essi "bonus x" mi sembra fuori luogo, quindi almeno questi li lascierei con il titolo originale o magari farei una cosa simile a Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo cioè "fonderei" l'episodio con la pagina del manga. E da qui il mio dubbio: se lasciamo questi con il loro nome, allora forse è il caso di lasciare anche gli altri con il loro. Poi mi va bene chiamarli "bonus x" come abbreviazione tipo nelle navigazioni, ma io adesso parlo della pagina. http://onepiecepowerforum.forumfree.it/?f=9927008 Questo è il link che porta direttamente a OnePiecePedia, la sezione del forum One Piece Power dove ci sono praticamente le pagine della Wiki ;). PGV 2 (discussioni) 16:50, gen 25, 2016 (UTC) Cambiamenti riguardanti l'articolo in vetrina Come avrai notato ho rinominato il template che si metteva nelle pagine da "Articolo in vetrina" a , mentre quello che si mette nella pagina principale da "Articolo della settimana" a . La ragione è che di fatto quello che mettevamo nella pagina principale non era propriamente un articolo "della settimana", inoltre c'è solo un articolo in vetrina, che è quello della pagina principale. Tutti gli altri sono articoli che sono stati "scelti" in passato (featured all'inglese). Oltre a ciò ho creato anche un redirect al corrente articolo in vetrina (che quindi va aggiornato tutte le volte). Ti chiederai: ma perché mai? Perchè ho appena creato la pagina principale per mobile e ci volevo mettere anche lì l'articolo in vetrina, però allora i casi sono due: o aggiorniamo tutte le volte la pagina principale curata o aggiorniamo semplicemente il redirect (che in questo caso fa da segnaposto). Al limite possiamo anche non metterla proprio, ma mi sembrava carino avere l'articolo in vetrina anche su mobile. Per la cronaca, per modificare la pagina principale per mobile devi aprirla con la skin oasis e cliccare il tasto che compare a fianco a quello di modifica. Secondo me, nonstante sia molto marginale, andrebbe tenuto. Dopotutto Oda con le risposte nelle SBS lo "uffficializza", e abbiamo anche abbastanza altre cose "marginali" nella wiki, come compleanni, personaggi scherzo, gruppi sanguigni, che abbiamo inserito non in quanto utili, ma in quanto curiosi o in quanto informazioni in più che sono state rivelate, se non per completezza. Marginale e inutile secondo me sono pagine sui personaggi o sui frutti che appaiono nei videogiochi (anche se ho visto che qualcuna già l'abbiamo), in quanto farlo significherebbe fare anche la pagina del videogame in questione con trama e tutto, e questo comporterebbe un lavoro troppo grande e inutile. Esatto, la pagina della famiglia mostra l'albero genealogico infatti è per quello che dico "relazioni parentali", non mi sto riferendo a con quali rapporti stanno l'uno con l'altro. Se un personaggio ha fratelli, sorelle, genitori, figli o consorti è bene dirlo, poi se ci sono altre cose da dire riguardo queste relazioni facciamo il paragrafo appropriato. Le relazioni di sangue sono delle relazioni. Bisogna anche scrivere come dici te chi sia un familiare altrimenti non riterrei l'articolo esauriente. E di certo non lo vado a scrivere nell'aspetto o nelle abilità. La nozione che la sezione relazioni sia esclusiva di relazioni interpersonali e che quelle semplicemente familiari "non c'entrino nulla" è una cosa che hai deciso tu. Nomi Devi ripristinare anche la Utan Sonar come riportato nel blue deep...deriva da utan diver infondo..--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 15:58, set 3, 2016 (UTC) Già...inoltre anche la nave di Bentham mi sembra venga chiamata Rapido Swanda solo nello Yellow..mentre nel BD viene chiamata Swanda Express. Ne sono sicuro quasi al 100%, ma quel databook lo avrò sotto mano da domani sera.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 16:05, set 3, 2016 (UTC) Ho guardato la sezione navi del BD e lì la nave di bentham non c'è...quindi non so bene dove l'ho letto. Ho notato anche che qui la nave di noland è chiamata Northheim e siccome ritengo il BD il databook migliore, in quanto più recente e senza errori grossolani come il red e il blue, ti chiederei di rispostarla.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 18:35, set 4, 2016 (UTC) Ciao, chiedo scusa per la modifica sbagliata riguardante la taglia di Usop.MattiaGrimmjow97 (discussioni) 20:48, set 4, 2016 (UTC) Se preferisci il nome diviso per me non è un problema in questo caso.--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 16:12, set 5, 2016 (UTC) Ti suggerirei, quando uscirà il prossimo volume italiano, di ricorrere al bot per cambiare tutti i nomi diversi da quelli giapponesi, non solo quelli presenti in più pagine. Perdiamo solo tempo a modificare le pagine una ad una, anche se sono poche, e ci può sempre sfuggire qualche nome da cambiare.--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 16:23, set 5, 2016 (UTC) Ah. Non immaginavo che lo facessi perchè ti piacesse. Comunque il mio era solo un suggerimento, quindi fai come meglio credi a questo punto ;).--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 16:44, set 5, 2016 (UTC) Ma mi spieghi in che modo miglioreresti la wiki cancellando quei redirect? Son proprio curioso. Se manco noi sappiamo quali sono i nomi italiani, come puoi pretendere che lo sappia un lettore? Mica creaiamo tutte le romanizzazioni possibili immaginabile e solamente perché non c'è una romanizzazione ufficiale, non significa che noi non possiamo decidere quale secondo noi sia la romanizzazione originale. Perché nessuno cercherà "fanfaron", "Karai Bari" è il suo nome originale. Posso sintettizare che non c'è nessun motivo dunque. Nel tuo mondo utopistico i nomi star sono sempre adattamenti per cui esistono sempre dei nomi originali e la star comics fa sempre puttanate a destra e a manca e cambia adattamente ogni volume che esce. Quindi anche nel tuo mondo utopistico dovremmo stare dietro a quali nuove castronerie scrive la star. Quello che volevo dire è che noi non dobbiamo dipendere da nessun "taduttore", possiamo benissimo giudicare noi stessi quali siano le romanizzazioni, esattamente come fa la wiki inglese che mcia segue i nomi di mangastream ad esempio. E la romanizzazione di Karai Bari è Karai Bari. Perché è il nome originale. Se one piece fosse un fumetto italiano, ce ne sbatteremmo dell'adattamente giapponese, purtroppo è il contrario. Quindi per la stessa ragione per cui abbiamo i redirect per le romanizzazioni "ufficiali" dovremmo averle per quelle "ufficiose" (cioè scelte da noi). Cancellare quelle pagine porta assolutamente 0 benefici. Solo per curiosità, i nomi di Edward Weeble e Bakkin la Star li ha lasciati così?--BioHazard 888 (discussioni) 15:08, set 6, 2016 (UTC) Per i nomi originali, non ricordo, lo indichiamo nel profilo il nome originale se è uguale a quello italiano? Sarebbe una specie di ripetizione ma non è anche vero che non ci sarebbe alcuna differenza tra quelli con una romanizzazione confermata e quelli senza? Dicevo che al momento non c'è modo di sapere se una pagina si chiama così solamente per scelta della star comics o se quella romanizzazione è anche quella "ufficiale" di Oda. Va be' fa niente. Per il nome della miniavventura, pensavo forse non è meglio "Dalle tolde del mondo - la saga dell'uomo da cinquecento milioni"? (con la "l" minuscola). Tutta questa roba la farò probabilmente nel weekend dato che per passare a setaccio tutte le pagine mi ci vorrà qualche ora. Ma tu sai come funziona un forum? Da quando si cancellano le discussioni passate? Mai. Ecco. Tu vuoi avere il forum vuoto solo per dire "ah visto non serve a nulla". "sei l'unico a pensarla così." - è una battuta vero? Perché fa ridere. Quello strano qui sei tu, hai mai visto un'altra wiki? O altri utenti? No, perché ti importa solo del tuo mondo e quello che piace a te "mica dobbiamo fare come le altre wiki". Guarda che le cose mica si fanno perché le fanno gli altri, ma perché funzionano. Monobook è una skin che non è più supportata e che usi in pratica solo te, se ci sono dei bug segnalali pure allo staff. Questa è anche la dimostrazione che non ti interessa minimamente della funzionalità della wiki per gli altri ma solo per te, cancelli le cose che non piacciono a te o perchè tu non le trovi interessanti o utili. Guai al mondo a rendere la vita più comoda agli altri perché "che si arrangino" no? "e a noi come cambia la vita? Per niente." - ah sì, perché tu lo sai. Sicuramente hai raccolto i tuoi dati e fatto le tue indagini. Guarda che se non ti piace wikia sei libero di prendere e andare da un'altra parte. Dovrebbe essere fatto. Filtro anti abuso Ho deselezionato le opzioni di blocco per il filtro che ho creato per due motivi: * Non sono riuscito a creare un filtro perfetto, in quanto quel filtro verrà attivato ogni volta che un anonimo modifica una riga in cui è presente un'immagine. Quindi ci saranno molti falsi positivi, perché il filtro viene attivato anche se uno cambia la descrizione o modifica il testo fuori dal codice dell'immagine che però è sulla stessa riga. * Il filtro antiabuso blocca per default per la durata infinito. Per me va bene! Incollami pure il testo da tradurre! ;) Marshall D. Teach 95 (discussioni) 07:05, set 30, 2016 (UTC) Ehilà! Purtroppo il mio non è proprio un ritorno, in quanto sono molto occupato, ma quando sarò di nuovo attivo ti scriverò io stesso e mi darai qualcosa da fare! Credo che l'unica cosa che farò ultimamente sarà modificare qualcosina di sbagliato che troverò fra le pagine e dire la mia nelle discussioni. Bob la pietra (discussioni) 12:23, ott 2, 2016 (UTC) Ei ciao, scusa ma questo week-end sono stato impegnato, ho letto e ora procedo nella traduzione, ma volevo chiederti, una volta che ho tradotto il testo, ti invio la traduzione su questa pagina? Se non è così, che devo fare? Grazie! ;) Marshall D. Teach 95 (discussioni) 07:46, ott 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok, ho sistemato il titolo dei paragrafi e i verbi della storia li ho messi tutti al presente, dimmi te cosa c'è da fare! ;) Marshall D. Teach 95 (discussioni) 06:49, ott 4, 2016 (UTC) Perfetto, ho fatto tutto, ora contatto l'altro utente, grazie intanto! ;) Marshall D. Teach 95 (discussioni) 06:47, ott 5, 2016 (UTC) Ciao, solo a scopo informativo, io uso il codice sorgente, ma nella parte destra ho quella sezione riguardante le categorie, i template, l'anteprima, ecc...credo che ce l'hai anche tu solo che l'hai nascosta (si può fare cliccando sulla freccina triangolare nera).--Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 17:56, ott 5, 2016 (UTC) No non mi sono offeso! Come ti ho detto era solo a scopo informativo. Comunque tu sei un amministratore quindi se io ho quella funzione la devi avere per forza anche tu...ti incollo il link qui di quello che vedo. --Kitetsu-sama (discussioni) 18:26, ott 5, 2016 (UTC) Dovrei aver fatto tutto, dimmi te poi se c'è ancora qualcosa di sbagliato che lo correggo! ;) Marshall D. Teach 95 (discussioni) 07:18, ott 6, 2016 (UTC) Ciao, quando hai qualche pagina da tradurre o altro dimmi pure che io do una mano volentieri! ;) Marshall D. Teach 95 (discussioni) 07:06, ott 7, 2016 (UTC) Per favore mettili i link al capitolo/episodio nelle fonti del file. Perfetto, anche io durante il week-end sono poco presente, ora comincio la traduzione ecc.. Marshall D. Teach 95 (discussioni) 07:55, ott 10, 2016 (UTC) Ok, dovrei aver fatto tutto, controlla pure e dimmi se c'è qualcosa che non va! ;) Marshall D. Teach 95 (discussioni) 09:29, ott 10, 2016 (UTC) Ain Ciao, ma prima di annullare le modifiche sei andato a vedere cosa dice la wiki inglese? A quanto pare no...Vorse il Predatore (discussioni) 08:47, ott 12, 2016 (UTC)